tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battle Lines (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_87_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #87 (IDW)]]'Battle Lines (chapter 2)' ("Schlachtlinien", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie]] von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 17. Oktober 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT #87 (IDW) * Story: Tom Waltz und Kevin Eastman * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Battle Lines" #1 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Battle Lines" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|InvasionTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello und Raphael **April O'Neil **Angel und Alopex (erwähnt) *Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Slash **Captain Mitchell **Flyborg (Cameo) **Wayne und Marie Bishop (in Rückblick) **Dr. Yuhasz (in Rückblick) *thumb|240px|Bishops BlutbadUtroms **Ma'riell **Churk und Leeshawn **Krang (erwähnt) *Triceratonier **Commander Zom *Ch'rell **Kleve und Montuoro **Traag und Granitor *thumb|240px|Ein unerwartet zäher GegnerMighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Man Ray, Lindsey Baker, Mutagen Man, Mondo Gecko und Herman the Hermit Crab **Sally Pride (erwähnt) *Leatherhead (erwähnt) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) Handlung [[Datei:IDW_87_02.jpg|thumb|200px|''He's back - ''and he's mad!]]Ch'rell drückt seiner Schwester und Zom gegenüber seine Empörung über seinen unfreiwillig verlängerten Stasisschlaf aus und über das, was sich in seiner Abwesenheit alles verändert hat.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3"The Trial of Krang" #1, #2 und #3"Lost Causes" #1 und #2 Ma'riell sieht sich dazu gezwungen, Ch'rell zu offenbaren, dass seine fanatische Loyalität für Krang der Hauptgrund für seine ausgedehnte Schlafstarre war."Leatherhead" #1, #2 und #3 Ch'rell lässt diese Entschuldigung zwar nicht gelten, doch da ihre Basis gerade von der Earth Protection Force angegriffen wird,''TMNT'' #85 und "Battle Lines" #1 schiebt er seinen Gedanken über Strafmaßnahmen vorerst beiseite, um sich um das gegenwärtig dringendere Problem zu kümmern. thumb|left|200px|The Mutants go to WarWährenddessen werden die Utroms und Triceratonier draußen von der Feuerkraft der EPF zum langsamen Rückzug gezwungen. April, die die Situation über den von ihr gehackten Flyborg weiterverfolgt,''TMNT'' #85 erstattet Donatello, der sich, seine Brüder und die Mutanimals in Harolds altem Teleportallabor''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' #1 zur Abreise nach Burnow Island bereitmacht, über die derzeitige Lage Bericht. Von den Mutanimals begleiten nur Hob, Man Ray, Herman und Mondo die Turtles; Sally hat von Hob einen eigenen Auftrag bekommen, und Lindsey und Mutagen Man, die beide nicht kampffähig sind, bleiben im Labor zurück, um mit Aprils Hilfe das Teleportal von dort zu bedienen. Wegen seiner alten Feindschaft mit Hob"Change Is Constant" #2, #3 und #4 bricht Raphael beinahe wieder einen Streit vom Zaun, doch wegen ihres gemeinsamen Ziels - nämlich Bishop aufzuhalten - raufen die Kontrahenten sich mit Mühe wieder zusammen. thumb|200px|Ziel erfasst!Die Turtles und Mutanimals treffen gerade auf dem Schlachtfeld ein, als Bishop seinen Männern den Befehl erteilt, den Kommandokomplex direkt anzugreifen, während er - immer noch mit der Kontrolle über Slash"Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 - sich die verbliebenen Verteidiger persönlich vorknöpft. Wie zuvor verabredet, eröffnen die Mutanimals den ersten Angriff, um zuerst Bishops Aufmerksamkeit und Slash auf sich zu lenken, damit die Turtles, nachdem sie dessen Unteroffiziere ausgeschaltet haben, zu Bishop selbst vorstoßen können. Die Mutanten erhalten zwar das Überraschungsmoment, doch Bishop erweist sich als wesentlich zäher als gedacht - und das nicht nur wegen seiner Natur als Cyborg."Desperate Measures" #4 thumb|left|200px|Die Nacht, die alles änderteRückblende: Area 51, im Jahr 1968. 19 Jahre nach dem Roswell-Zwischenfall"Battle Lines" #1 erhält Special Agent Bishop von seinem leitenden Wissenschaftler, Doktor Yuhasz, ein Update über die Forschungs- und Replikationsarbeiten an der Physiologie des geborgenen Aliens und dessen Technologie (darunter ein Exoskelett), als er von einem Hospital in Las Vegas einen Notruf erhält. Bei seiner schwangeren Frau Marie haben die Wehen unerwartet früh eigesetzt, und obwohl die Ärzte beide retten konnten, ist das Baby viel zu früh gekommen und daher kaum lebensfähig; es wird erwartet, dass es diese Nacht nicht überleben wird. Bishop besucht seine Frau am Krankenbett, doch diese spricht ihm offen ihre Verbitterung darüber ins Gesicht, dass er sie wegen seiner Arbeit so lange vernachlässigt hat und nun ihr Sohn - ihre einzige Hoffnung auf einen Weg aus dieser Einsamkeit - innerhalb der nächsten Stunden sterben wird. Doch bereits in dieser Nacht wird das Baby von maskierten Agenten unter Bishops Kommando aus dem Krankenhaus entführt und nach Area 51 gebracht. thumb|200px|Der Moment der WendeGegenwart: Die Turtles und Mutanimals versuchen mit vereinten Kräften, Bishop zu Fall zu bringen; doch dieser steckt nicht nur viel ein, sondern teilt per Slash auch kräftig aus. Selbst ein Treffer von Raphaels Sai direkt in die Gegend seines Herzens kann ihn nicht stoppen. Gerade da erhält Bishop einen Statusbericht seiner vorrückenden Panzertruppen und weist sie an, ihren Vorstoß bis zum Ende fortzusetzen. Doch gerade als die EPF-Soldaten den Befehl ausführen wollen, werden sie und ihre Panzer von Ch'rell und seinen Truppen ausgelöscht. Neudruckversionen *''Battle Lines'' (TPB), Mai 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)